Bring It On: In It To Win It
Bring It On: In It to Win It is a 2007 teen film. First a sneak peek on The Jake Show Season 2 premiere, directed by Steve Rash and starring Ashley Benson, Michael Copon and Cassie Scerbo. It is the fourth film in the Bring It On franchise, which focuses on competitive cheerleading. It was shot at Universal Orlando Resort in Orlando, United States. It was released direct-to-video on December 18, 2007 in the United States and had a television premier on January 20, 2008 on ABC Family. And has been compared to an adaption of "West Side Story". This film, which is the third sequel to Bring It On, has a tenuous link to the previous films, featuring only a similar plot of competing cheerleading teams that have to try something different in order to win. There are no recurring cast members or canonical references to the previous films. Only Steve Rash, who also directed the previous film, All or Nothing, returns to direct this sequel. The film stylistically refers to its predecessors in that it opens with a choreographed routine that turns out to be a dream sequence of the protagonist and the end credits feature outtakes and clips of the cast having fun dancing. It otherwise features no other links to its predecessors in the franchise. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bring_It_On:_In_It_to_Win_It&action=edit&section=1 edit Plot The film has been seen to that of a retelling of "West Side Story" set to modern day. The West Coast Sharks Cheerleading Squad, led by Carson (Ashley Benson), are attending Camp Spirit-Thunder where they're confronted by their arch-rivals, the East Coast Jets Cheerleading Squad, led by Brooke (Cassie Scerbo). (The names of the squads are an allusion to the 1961 film West Side Story) Both squads are fierce rivals because each is the best on its respective coast; however, the Jets have beaten the Sharks at the annual Cheer Camp Championships for the previous three years in a row. On her first day at camp, Carson meets and hits it off with Penn (Michael Copon). They trade phone numbers, neither knowing the other is a member of their arch-rival squad. When Carson eventually does find out that Penn is a Jet, she gives him up although she really likes him (making a second allusion to West Side Story). As part of the Camp Spirit-Thunder ritual, the West Coast Sharks are given the Spirit Stick, a "special" cheerleading item that they have to guard fiercely. Carson agrees to watch the Spirit Stick when her friends leave for a poker game, but she forgets about it when Penn arrives to ask her out. They go to a nearby amusement park and spend time together, notably riding the Double Dragons (Dueling Dragons) rollercoaster at Universal's Islands of Adventure. At this time, Penn confesses his darkest secret to Carson: he forced his team to raise money for him to go to the camp so that his father wouldn't find out he is a cheerleader. Carson's friends return to her room, but find both her and the Spirit Stick missing. They search for her, eventually finding her dancing with Penn. At this time Brooke and her friends also see the duo. When the Sharks reveal that the Spirit Stick is gone, Carson accuses the Jets of sending Penn to lure her away, and she angrily announces to all, Penn's secret. The Sharks are worried, because losing the Spirit Stick means they are "cursed". The Sharks decide to hold a ceremony to ask the "Cheer Gods" for forgiveness. They are interrupted when the Jets arrive, and the squads have a "cheer-rumble" (in a very West Side Story fashion). The authorities arrive, and in the melee a number of members of both teams are injured. Both teams have to leave since neither has enough members to compete. But before they can board their respective buses, Carson suggests to Brooke that they combine into a single squad to compete at the Cheer Camp Championship. Though reluctant at first, the teams come together as the "Shets", complete with new uniforms made through patching their old uniforms together. The two teams slowly bond, while Carson works on repairing her relationship with Penn. The Shets sneak into Camp Victory, the rival of Camp Spirit-Thunder, to scope Camp Victory's star team The Flamingos. After seeing their impressive performance, Carson devises a new routine, inspired by the Double Dragon ride at that amusement park. On the day of the competition, the Shets perform their routine perfectly, winning the competition outright. Carson and Penn kiss on the mat in the middle of the celebrations, and it is revealed that Camp Victory are the ones responsible for stealing the Spirit Stick. The end credits feature clips of the cast dancing "all over the world", while the singer Ashley Tisdale, who is the sister of Jennifer Tisdale, performs her single "He Said She Said". http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bring_It_On:_In_It_to_Win_It&action=edit&section=2 edit Cast *Ashley Benson as Carson *Cassie Scerbo as Brooke *Jennifer Tisdale as Chelsea *Michael Copon as Penn *Anniese Taylor Dendy as Aeysha *Kierstin Koppel as Sarah *Noel Areizaga as Ruben *Adam Vernier as Vance Voorhees *Lisa Glaze as Pepper Driscoll *Tymisha Harris as Chicago *Jobeth Locklear as Shelby *Ashley Tisdale as Herself/Singer(Voice) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bring_It_On:_In_It_to_Win_It&action=edit&section=3 edit Songs